Adolescent survivors of childhood cancers, such as Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, are at risk for a number of long-term health problems. Interventions are difficult to deliver to this population due to their geographically dispersed nature, and to the fact that they make fewer clinic visits during adolescence. These difficulties make distance-based strategies desirable. Although it is strongly recommended that adolescent survivors of childhood cancer maintain a healthy lifestyle throughout adolescence and into adulthood, few interventions have been developed specifically for this population. Many pediatric hematology and/or oncology programs have long-term survivor clinics during which routine check-ups are performed. Often, the only source of health education aimed communication that will occur at these clinic visits are universal patient advice or generic print brochures. Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for promoting behavioral intervention via evidence-based recommendations and game mechanics.